Social Upper East Side Networking
by thegleekchic2
Summary: Facebook, Myspace, and Twitter in Gossip Girl style.Not my first fanfiction. 1st chapter is Facebok.
1. Facebook The Addiciton

AN: I guess it's good to be writing again on my SECOND account. :) {this isn't my first fanfiction but please R&R}  
Summary: Oneshot. If it gets reviews, I'll write more but for now it's just for fun. I've seen a couple of fanfictions like this and thought I'd try it out. Facebook, Twitter, and Myspace in Gossip Girl. Crossovers involved. This should be fun to write :) Facebook for the first chapter.

Blair Waldorf has changed her relationship status from "in love with Chuck Bass" to "Single"  
Jack Bass, Carter Baizen, Lord Marcus Beaton, Serena van der Woodsen, and 11 others like this.  
Chuck Bass comented on Blair's relationship status 5 minutes ago: WTF? Why is Jack and the Lord even your friend on Facebook?

Chuck Bass changed his relationship status from "in love with Blair Waldorf" to "Single"  
Penelope Shafai, Nelli Yuki, Eva Coupeau, and 13 others like this.  
Serena van der Woodsen commented on Chuck's relationship status 2 minutes ago: wait, so French people DO have facebook?  
Eva Coupeau comented on Chuck's relation ship status 1 minute ago: Yes, Serena. B nisse ton me.

Nate Archibald wrote on Serena van der Woodsen's wall: I really hope you choose me over him. Daniel Humphrey commented on Nate's wall post 3 minutes ago: Well, I had to choose over Serena and Vanessa and I picked Serena.  
Chuck Bass commented on Nate's wall post 3 minutes ago: Well, i had to choose over Blair and a hotel and I picked the hotel.  
Serena van der Woodsen comented on Nate's wall post 2 minutes ago: today i picked between red heels and blue flats. i picked the purple brooch.

Post 1x10 Chuck Bass wrote on Blair Waldorf's wall: My place or yours today?  
Blair Waldorf commented on Chuck's wall post 8 minutes ago: Both. You go to yours and I'll go to mine.

THIS IS SOO SHORT BUT IT'S JUST A PREVIEW. R&R FOR MOREE. 


	2. I hate Chuck Bass

AN: R&R and Crossovers.  
Summary: Facebook Chapter.

Post 1x13 Blair Waldorf updated her status: I'm not pregnant Penelope. :p

Quinn Fabray commented on Blair's status 8 minutes ago: lucky duck. :p

Brittany Pierce commented on Blair's status 10 minutes ago: if it's a duck, its in the hat.

XOXO

Blair Waldorf updated her status: I hate Chuck Bass.  
Jack Bass, Serena van der Woodsen, Bart Bass, and 13 others like this.  
Carter Baizen commented on Blair's status 6 minutes ago: don't we all? _  
Chuck Bass commented on Blair's status 7 minutes ago: How the hell was Bart Bass able to like this status?  
XOXO

Blair Waldorf became a fan of The Ugly Truth 5 minutes ago.  
Chuck Bass commented on Blair's status 10 minutes ago: thts like us, waldorf. ;)  
Blair Waldorf commented on her status 1 hr ago: yea, your ugly and that's the truth. :)  
XOXO

Nate Archibald became a fan of Dove Shampoo.  
Nate Archibald became a fan of STOP CALLING ME MANBANGS.  
Nate Archibald became a fan of Hair.  
Nate Archibald became a fan of Hair (The Musical.)  
Nate Archibald became a fan of Glee.  
Nate Archibald became a fan of Serena van der Woodsen.  
XOXO

Chuck Bass created the group "I have slept with Blair Waldorf ;)"  
Chuck Bass, Nate Archibald, Carter Baizen, Jack Bass, Marcus Beaton, and 12 others became a fan of "I have slept with Blair Waldorf ;)"  
XOXO

Nate Archibald, Dan Humphrey, Carter Baizen, Trip Vanderbilt, Aaron Rose, Collin Forbster, and 69 others became a fan of "I have slept with Serena van der Woodsen ;)"  
XOXO

Blair Waldorf created the group "I have slept with Chuck Bass ;)"  
Blair Waldorf, Jenny Humphrey, Vanessa Abrams, and 102 others became a fan of "I have slept with Chuck Bass ;)"  
XOXO

Jenny Humphrey became a fan of Racoons.  
XOXO

Nate Archibald, Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey, Penelope Shafai, and 48 others became a fan of "Blair Waldorf's Take-Downs."  
XOXO

Eric van der Woodsen and Kurt Hummel are now friends.  
XOXO

Jenny Humphrey became a fan of "The Vampire Diaries."  
XOXO

Chuck Bass became a fan of "i'm NOT your boyfriend. stop stalking me."  
XOXO

Blair Waldorf created the group "It's ok if 2012 comes because we can get Gossip Girl to interupt it with one of her blasts."  
Chuck Bass, Serena van der Woodsen, Nate Archibald, Jenny Humphrey, Vanessa Abrams, Dan Humphrey, Juliet Sharp, and 99 others became a fan of "It's ok if 2012 comes because we can get Gossip Girl to interupt it with one of her blasts."  
XOXO

Chuck Bass created the group "BLAIR AND SERENA CAT-FIGHTS FTW!"  
Chuck Bass, Nate Archibald, Carter Baizen, Penelope Shafai, and 67 others became a fan of "BLAIR AND SERENA CAT-FIGHTS FTW!"  
XOXO

Blair Waldorf created the group "If Chuck Bass wasn't so perverted, the CIA would hire him in a second."  
Serena van der Woodsen, Nate Archibald, Jenny Humphrey, Vanessa Abrams, and 32 others became a fan of "If Chuck Bass wasn't so perverted, the CIA would hire him in a second."  
XOXO

Serena van der Woodsen updated her status: (^o.o^) - what is that?  
Blair Waldorf commented on Serena's status 4 minutes ago: It looks like Dan Humphrey. :)  
Chuck Bass likes Blair's comment on Serena's status 8 minutes ago.  
Chuck Bass comented on Blair's status 9 minutes ago: it's carter baizen.  
XOXO

AN: I'm thinking of writing a new story so comment one of the following I should do.  
Seven Deadly Sins- Fanfic about all of the GG characters revolving around the seven deadly sins. EX: Chuck is lust. Blair is envy. Ect.  
*Unknown Title*- Fanfic about a gun threat at Constance and St. Judes (Horror Fic because I'm wierd)  
Reality Bites- Fanfic about NJBC and Humphrey in a summer house being payed to make drama for a reality show.  
REALLY SUCKISH SUMMARIES. but you get my drift. You can pick all or just two idk.


End file.
